1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a door stop and more particularly to a door stop having an associated spring biased, releasable-latching mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means to prevent doors from opening too wide and abutting against the adjacent walls, and at the same time providing a device that can be employed as a latching device to hold the door in an open position.
Several types of door stops have been tried and used, and some of these also include self-latching devices in combination therewith. However, the known devices have features that restrict their use and placement with respect to the doors and surrounding areas. Further, most known devices are too complicated to operate and/or are too expensive to install and maintain, especially when a building would require large amounts of hardware for such a purpose.
Many doors are provided with self-closing devices that are not compatible with known door-stop and latching mechanisms.
As examples of the various devices that are known in the art, one may refer to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 905,804; 1,309,310; 1,896,363; 1,694,023; and 1,126,836.
One answer to the above problems of the prior art is presented in the pending application Ser. No. 928,721 which is about to issue to the present applicant, this application being an improvement thereover for operational and constructive simplicity.